


【坤廷】兄友弟恭

by Awuchirp



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 坤廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awuchirp/pseuds/Awuchirp
Summary: LOFTER @逆天改命
Kudos: 8





	【坤廷】兄友弟恭

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER @逆天改命

1.情人如何似朋友相处

在夏天似乎总是能一连见到很久的暴雨，朱正廷睡得迷迷糊糊间就听到了雷声。他下床赤脚走到阳台把才晒出去不久的衣服收了回来，就接到了工作室助理给他打的电话。  
在简略的了解了眼下委托情况之后，朱正廷决定回工作室看一看，便是回头把衣服放下去翻箱倒柜的找伞了。   
等好不容易找到一把能用的伞，他的手机已经震动了两回，标题上备注着“李女士”三个大字，朱正廷犹豫了一下，没有回拨过去。   
几分钟后朱正廷举着伞穿过人行道，口袋里的手机又一次震动起来。  
人行道对面立着的绿光在雨幕里若隐若现，朱正廷长长的叹了口气，在拿出手机后，不意外的还是看到了备注为李女士的号码。他接起电话喂了一声，又喊了一声妈，对面不是特别安静，夹杂着英语的对话让他不禁挑挑眉。   
“宝贝，你现在在哪里？”李女士的声音一如往常的轻快，只是在一段英文中未免显得很奇怪。朱正廷一边注意着行人，一边回答道：“刚过世纪大厦，准备去工作室。”   
“今晚有时间吗？”   
“怎么了？”朱正廷平时工作还挺忙，除开周末空出一天回家陪李女士之外，其余时间都住在外头。也因此这位母亲不会在工作日给他打电话，除非遇到了什么大事件。  
朱正廷想起上几次自己工作日接到对方的电话，一次是因为她把家里的电脑给弄坏了，所以电脑里面的所有文件都清零了；一次是因为她被车撞然后进了医院。   
前者朱正廷在那次周末回家，福至心灵的保存了电脑里的所有文件，所以并没有出现太大的意外；后者是朱正廷急急忙忙赶紧医院，才发现撞车是撞摩托车，受伤只是小腿擦伤进医院抹药。  
至此朱正廷觉得自家母亲的话真的是信不得，便理所当然的觉得这次也没有什么值得一听的事情。   
结果那头李女士开口说，“贝贝，我要结婚了！”   
向来在法庭上能言善道的律师愣了一下，好半天才去看日期确定今天是不是愚人节，得到否定答案的他再度和母亲求证，“你要结婚？”   
女人还是那么肯定的回答， “对啊，结婚。”   
“恕我直言。”朱正廷一板一眼的说，“李女士，就算你要真的结婚，那也是叫再婚，不然我就真如你所说的，是从石头缝里蹦出来的了。”   
李女士说：“石头缝里蹦出来的是孙悟空，你是火车站捡的。”   
朱正廷望天，加快了脚步钻进一旁的写字楼，他单手熟练地收起了伞，不知道多少次怀疑自己真的不是亲生的。好在家里的活宝妈妈并没有再折腾他太久，就急急忙忙的报了一个地址挂断了电话。朱正廷拿着伞往楼上走，还没两步手机又是一个震动，他摸出来才发现是李女士发了短信过来，只好回了一句会去的。 

在朱正廷的记忆中，他是自小就没有父亲的。  
李女士在早年的时候还比较靠谱，朱正廷的学习问题辅导，做饭买衣服也都是她一手操办。  
后来朱正廷慢慢长大了，等到朱正廷自己学会做饭之后，家里就连仅剩的做饭问题也都交给了朱正廷。  
那会的少年才只有十七岁，还是高中的年龄。   
都说被放养的孩子早懂事，朱正廷自小就知道母亲的为难，便懂事得很。母亲虽然欢脱随性，但该起到的教育却是一个不差，打小培养他的也不只是学习，还有生活做人。   
朱正廷这些年来一直被说性格很好，工作努力，旁人都愿意与他交往接近，人前人后也难得有损他的话。于是朱正廷一路走过来，不少的人愿意和他接近，都觉得他好相处。  
工作室也有许多留堂的律师和助理，见到朱正廷都亲分的和他打招呼，朱正廷微笑着回过了话，才在人群里找到自己家的助理。  
等他忙完突发的意外情况，雨水已经停了，夜幕也沉了下来。路灯亮起照亮整个街道，他才想起来还有要赴约的一场宴席，急急忙忙拦车赶往市中心餐厅的朱正廷自然来不及换衣服，尚在车上时就得了李女士的催促。  
到餐厅的时候服务员迎上来，朱正廷想起刚才李女士说的对方家庭也有一个和他差不多的儿子，顿时有点后悔没买礼物过来。但他对世故人情写点做足的东西从来不屑，只略微纠结了一秒就放下心。  
等踏入包间的那一刻，朱正廷却是有一点后悔的。坐在餐桌边上的三个人，其中两个他认识。一个是他那位亲爱的的母亲，还有最后一个人，是个和他差不多大的青年。  
他们很熟悉。

朱正廷稳着脚步走过去时，成功得到了三个人的注意。  
李女士说，“来了？你看你让蔡叔叔等了多久。”  
朱正廷只好答，“来了，不好意思。”然后他在年轻一些的男人对面坐下，冲着蔡先生不好意思的点头。  
蔡先生毫不介意，拍了拍身边年轻人的肩膀说，“这是我儿子，蔡徐坤。”  
朱正廷说，“我叫朱正廷。”  
蔡徐坤抬眼盯着他点头，“我觉得正廷哥有点面熟。”  
朱正廷笑了两声，说：“大众脸，可能认错人了吧。”  
蔡徐坤但笑不语，瞥向一旁的侍应生让他们上菜。  
吃饭过程中还轮不到两个小辈说话，李女士和对面的蔡先生聊的欢快，也变相的向蔡徐坤和朱正廷介绍了他们两个的感情如何上升到结婚的。朱正廷听了一会，就觉得挺为母亲高兴的。  
这会他也不觉得母亲开玩笑了，于是细问了一下婚礼打算什么时候办，要怎么做。  
李女士说，“办婚礼？咱们领个证就去度蜜月了，不用婚礼。”  
朱正廷只好看蔡先生，却发现这位绅士一脸同意李女士的想法，他只得叹口气。一顿饭两家人很快的就吃完了，还谈到了搬到一起住的事情。  
朱正廷本身有房子，蔡徐坤也有，但不知道蔡徐坤抽了哪根筋决定同意，所以唯一反对权就没了作用。朱正廷只能答应下来。  
最后考虑到第二天还是工作日，两个大人也没再强求小辈陪他们做什么就放他们离开了。四个人一块到餐厅门口，才发现又不知道什么时候下起雨来。蔡先生和蔡徐坤都开了车过来，分配于是理所当然。  
朱正廷是拒绝不了的，三双眼睛盯着他看，便只能一头脑钻进副驾驶里坐下系好安全带。  
没一会蔡徐坤绕路也坐了进来，他插进钥匙发动了车。车子在雨水中过了两个红绿灯，在经过城市最大的那个十字路口等红绿灯后，蔡徐坤在路边停了车。  
他偏头望着朱正廷，忽然说，“真没想到啊。”

2.天定还是缘分逼人

朱正廷和蔡徐坤很熟，身体层面的那种熟悉。他们认识已经有半年，但互相不知道对方的名字和工作，唯一的联系就是短信约炮，仅此而已。  
但现在想不熟都不行了，朱正廷在心里叹了口气，没什么负担的就接受了两人从炮友成为兄弟的事实。于是对蔡徐坤提到的再做一次，他只是思考了几秒，就拒绝了。  
但车门已经被锁上，窗外还是大雨。蔡徐坤的表情在车厢里看不真切，朱正廷只能凭借这半年来的了解和一点被称作直觉的第六感，来判断现在的蔡徐坤或许很生气这一事实。  
他忽然想到一个月前他们做完后蔡徐坤和说，要出一趟远门，短期时间内不会回来。  
那时候朱正廷躺在床上闷笑，“我们只是你情我愿的炮友关系，说这么多干什么。”  
那时他们甚至连名字都还没有交换，蔡徐坤听到这句话后却没有回答，谁知道忙碌的一个月过去了，回来后不仅知道了对方的名字还有了更亲近的关系，也是一种造化弄人。  
朱正廷失神的想着，如果他们没有成为在一个户口本上的关系的话，或许极小的可能性下，他们有可能会有更近一步的关系。  
只不过现在已经不会再有了，他不想因为自己和蔡徐坤之间的事，破坏蔡爸爸和李女士之间的婚姻关系。于是他主动在压抑气氛下开口道，“我想我们已经可以结束了，蔡徐坤，我们是兄弟。”  
“但你知道的朱正廷。”正如朱正廷是第一次叫出这位契合炮友的名字，蔡徐坤也同样是第一次这么叫朱正廷。他们曾经的经历中很少有叫着名字安抚的方式，毕竟两个人本身性格就带着不服输，在床上发出任何一点示弱的声音，就好像平白落了什么下风。  
蔡徐坤的声音低哑，藏着他在情欲里才会有的声音，“你知道的，我不想和你做兄弟。”  
他解开安全带，俯下身子去吻朱正廷。蔡徐坤的吻技一直很好的，原先朱正廷只当对方是萍水相逢的一个伴，所以对这些并不在意，现在却忽然有点好奇。  
他不知道的是，当他每次一有好奇的想法，视线就会忍不住左右偏移。  
蔡徐坤还不能他的想法，只知道他是在走神，温情的吻变了质。朱正廷的意识被唤回来，下意识望进蔡徐坤眼底，只见到青年黑眸深沉和眼睛里的一个朱正廷。  
从第一次约上关系的时候朱正廷就知道蔡徐坤长的好看。  
服帖柔软的黑色短发，精致宛如雕刻一般的脸，还有体贴冷峻可以任一切换的个性，这些都是为蔡徐坤加分的点。朱正廷第一次栽他手里就是因为看蔡徐坤眼底太入迷，后来等上下体位那一点东西被破了，再后来他对这些就不怎么在意了。  
他们的身体也是相当契合，半年的维持足够蔡徐坤撩拨起他的情欲。男人或许都是乐意享受的，朱正廷推拒的手被抓住后，他就卸了力气。样貌精致的青年律师眨了下眼，再说话时已经放轻语调，“依你说的再做一次，也是最后一次。”  
蔡徐坤态度不明的瞥了朱正廷一眼，倾身咬在了他的颈侧。他深谙调情之道，朱正廷又乐意配合，他们确实像天生一对，假如认识不尴尬的话，没准还能相伴。而眼下朱正廷意识沉浮，却又想起了什么似的开口，“开房再做，不在车上，你呃……”  
最后一个字还没说完就转换成了气音，只因为蔡徐坤根本没等他讲话，手指就顺着他的腰身往上，摸到了朱正廷的敏感点。  
朱正廷被操开的时候最无防备，他是忠于情欲的人，这一点蔡徐坤心知肚明。叫他忘记周围太容易，只要给他甜头就可以了，蔡徐坤在决定停车之前就有今天的事情谈不妥的想法，也一早观察过周围的环境。  
当然，这些都没必要和朱正廷说出来，对方有心理负担的压迫，只是让平常他们升腾的情欲更加高涨罢了。  
蔡徐坤放下了座椅，朱正廷跟着向后倒下，白日服帖的西装被揉皱，像破布一样被扔向后座。蔡徐坤亲吻身下的人，从最让他受不住的脖颈隔着衬衣一直吻到肚脐。进入时没有戴套，蔡徐坤开车是为了上下班，又怎么可能在车里放那些东西，但他此刻抱着面色红晕的朱正廷，觉得下次还是要在车上放一些东西，以免突发情况。  
但没有套也无所谓，朱正廷相信蔡徐坤不至于在离开的这一个月就搞上别人。蔡徐坤做的很凶狠，白浊留在了朱正廷体内。  
后者因为浑身无力趴在座椅上，好一会才有了理智。他喘息着，却坚定的道，“这是最后一次了。”  
“最后一次？”蔡徐坤低低的，用带着情欲的声音发出了一声冷笑。他手指飞快的在两人交合的地方摸了一把，一手的晶亮液体明显透露出几分钟之前他们的作为。  
整个车厢里都还弥漫着气味，朱正廷觉得自己说话变得没底气起来。  
原先他只当找炮友，自然不会卸下心防，看起来就可靠的时间占据多数。但往后他与蔡徐坤朝夕相处的时间太多了，他自小知道自己对女性没兴趣，自然早早绝了结婚的念头。  
说不准以后就是要靠蔡徐坤去给他们两个家庭带来一个后代，朱正廷当然不愿意横在蔡徐坤的人生路上面。  
他知道自己的想法卑劣，但蔡徐坤明显就是看出来了他的目的。而且，他还不愿意照着朱正廷的剧本演下去。  
“你……”他正欲再开口说点什么，被灼热的吻堵回来。

  
3.温情不似真诚爱侣

第二天朱正廷醒来的很早，随着意识清醒的是浑身上下的酸痛。昨晚的最后他们不欢而散，但蔡徐坤还是将朱正廷完美的送到了家里，只不过是，蔡徐坤的家里。  
他拢着被子坐起来思考了几秒，才意识到蔡徐坤不在房间里。这个认知让他微妙的有些松了口气，又细细的打量起来四周。  
昨晚被带进来的时候他也没有好好看过这个房间，这时却觉得房间的摆设有种微妙的眼熟感，他把那些涌上来的奇怪感觉丢弃，下床找蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤只给他留了字条，人已经出门了。而纸条上把洗漱工具摆在哪里，早餐在哪里都写的明明白白，在最后末尾更是说今晚去接朱正廷搬家。  
朱正廷一边把之前给对方备注的称呼改成端正的三个字，一边回绝了蔡徐坤的决定。即便他昨天已经在李女士的表情下同意搬家，但他可不想真的就搬进蔡家去生活，总有种寄人篱下的错觉。  
而且…  
朱正廷看着手机发神，想起来蔡徐坤昨晚的话，便是一阵头疼。蔡徐坤的态度一点都不像昨天就是结束，即便他都已经把分析利弊摆得明明白白，甚至说他也可以去相亲喜欢女人，也被蔡徐坤一口回绝了。  
朱正廷依稀察觉到的原因，和伦理结合太深。他不敢往前走上任何一步，否则未来的太多可能性，都是他的承受不起。  
好在律师事务所的工作来的快，留给朱正廷思考的时间不多。等他洗漱完毕，新的案子的委托细节已经发到了他的手机上，朱正廷叼着吐司，在吃完后洗了餐具，才离开了蔡徐坤的家。  
他的注意力全数放在了新的委托上，以至于忽视了早餐入口的温度是那么的恰到好处。  
朱正廷是事务所的金牌律师，按他那总是出意外的助理所说，这整座城市就没看到有我们正廷哥解决不了的问题。  
哪怕是最棘手的公关交接人也对朱正廷赏识有加，而如今，朱正廷遇到了自己从业问题上最想撞墙的委托人。  
当蔡徐坤一身西装走进他办公室的时候，朱正廷几乎下意识想问他，你不是下午才过来？  
但好在话还是没有快过脑子，在嗓子里还没发出声音，就听到了引路的助理介绍，“正廷哥，这是和我们交接华企事宜的蔡总监。主任说有什么事你们两个自己谈，谈不妥了他再交换别的律师。”  
朱正廷立刻说，“我和他谈不妥。”  
蔡徐坤的眼神递过来，一副全然不认识他的模样装的正经。  
朱正廷觉得这人恐怕是中戏毕业的，要不然怎么能一会一个样。他现在还记得今早走进事务所的时候，被人看到脖颈上的牙印时，他内心世界崩塌的心情。  
而现在这个罪魁祸首一身正装，若无其事的假装和他不认识，装的和真的似的。  
几分钟后，朱正廷遭遇了他从业上的第二个大问题。  
“所以你为什么不可以和他谈妥？”他的上司扶着金边眼镜，有些奇怪的看着朱正廷。  
朱正廷说，“和他太熟了，谈的我真的太不习惯了。”  
主任把笔盖合上，语气轻描淡写，“那你就把他当南瓜木头或者什么都好。正廷，你在工作岗位上的时候，首先是个律师，其次才是朱正廷。”  
朱正廷的拒绝理由根本说服不了事务所的主任，最后只得郁闷的出来重新与蔡徐坤面对面的谈委托。蔡徐坤坐在他的办公室已经等了很久，但面色没有任何的不耐烦。  
看到朱正廷走进来，蔡徐坤抬眼对他点点头。朱正廷叹了口气，说：“让你久等了蔡总监，现在我们来谈一谈吧。”  
说着把委托的资料摊开摆在桌面上，看向蔡徐坤的时候还是难掩复杂情绪。  
起先他们开始的时候也没有问过彼此职业，却哪想能后来的故事会凑巧到如此地步，朱正廷两天之内见到了蔡徐坤的很多面。  
如今在他面前正装的蔡徐坤有着缜密逻辑，他低垂眉眼对着资料指出敌对公司的商业漏洞和违规举措，语气不紧不慢。在给朱正廷留下思考交谈解释时间的同时，也把他知道的所有情况都交代清楚了。  
任谁也不能把这样的蔡徐坤和会在朱正廷脖子上留痕迹的那个人联系起来，朱正廷矛盾的打量着蔡徐坤，好在职业操守占据了上风，最后提起精神去回答专业问题时，他也把蔡徐坤的特别忘在了脑后。  
等他们交接完了项目，已经过去了好几个小时。高照的阳光透过窗户落进写字楼，在他们两个中间似乎画下一条线，蔡徐坤坐在线那头看着低头整理资料的朱正廷，忽然道，“律师先生。”  
“嗯？”朱正廷下意识的回看向他。  
“你们中午午休时间是什么时候？”蔡徐坤问。  
不明所以的朱正廷在思考过后觉得没什么不妥，便是回答，“十二点到两点半。”  
“嗯。”蔡徐坤点点头，起身说，“我在楼下等你，半个小时后我们出去吃饭，爸妈说的。”  
朱正廷好一会才意识到他口里说的爸妈是指代什么，对蔡徐坤的感情便更是微妙起来，然而蔡徐坤这句轻巧打中他的七寸。  
朱正廷是个孝子，但凡长辈有所提及的东西一般都不会拒绝，要不然也不至于二十多岁的人了还被母亲整天调侃。  
他点点头表示自己知道了。

半个小时后他坐在蔡徐坤的车里，下意识的打量才发现这不是昨天的那辆车后，他才感觉轻松了很多。蔡徐坤把他的动作看在眼底，微不可察的嘴角上扬了一些。  
而朱正廷想的很简单，蔡徐坤找他吃饭还说是爸妈说的，那两个大人一定会和他们一起用餐，那么蔡徐坤就不会有机会做点什么了。  
思考到这里朱正廷忽然察又想到了有地方不对，他猛地弹跳起来，坐起对着镜子，偏头查看起昨晚蔡徐坤咬下的牙印。  
昨天他只是隐隐有感觉，今早又急忙的没有时间去看，这会才得以见到牙印真貌，便明白为什么很多人都用暧昧眼神打量着他。  
朱正廷的手指划过还显得有些红的痕迹，瞥了一眼始作俑者，始作俑者面不改色的开车，打着方向盘过了一个转角。  
等到了餐厅，朱正廷才真正体会到中国语言博大精深的缘由。蔡徐坤一脸无辜的对他说，“爸妈确实是让我们好好交流感情，我接哥哥出门吃饭，自然也是其中一种交流的办法。”  
朱正廷心说，你就瞎扯吧。  
他转身就打算离开，才刚走出两步就和过来上菜的服务员小姐撞了照面，朱正廷只瞥了一眼，就发现是自己爱吃的，随后跟着的几位侍应生上的菜也多数符合他的胃口。  
他不禁回头看向蔡徐坤，发现对方正认真的看着他的方向，得到回望后，对方拉开了面前的椅子。这是一个无声的邀请动作，朱正廷分明可以拒绝坐下，却克制不住真情实感。  
最终朱正廷被他无声的动作给打败了，认命的一步步走过来坐下，蔡徐坤起身落座在他旁边，语气听起来很是轻快，“正廷哥，谢谢你。”  
朱正廷没给他回应，低头拆面前的碗筷。不过这已经是朱正廷能够做的最大抵抗，他出门在外这么久，每次吃饭点菜总是照着旁人的兴趣点，难得有一次餐桌上能是他都喜欢的东西，还是由他之外的人点出来的。  
他心里完全肯定蔡徐坤是了解他的喜好的，虽然不知对方的目的为何，但要说他心里没有一点触动，那是不可能的。  
只是他此刻分不清蔡徐坤到底是什么意思，目的又究竟在哪里，因此便不敢表现的太过有什么情绪。  
毕竟对方总随时可以切换相处模式的做法让他心里不由得落下警钟，然后清楚的明白任何一多面的蔡徐坤其实本质是同一个人。  
一顿饭吃的特别不走心，等撤下餐盘朱正廷只能回忆起温饱两个字，他低头看了一眼自己的手，觉得这顿白吃了。然后蔡徐坤又说，“今晚我去接你，现在你打算回工作室还是家里？”  
朱正廷说，“工作室。”他没有明确的再度拒绝，是料想拒绝已经没有用处，果不其然蔡徐坤笑了笑，随后补充说，“那我下午等你下班的时候在工作室楼下等你。”  
朱正廷一直等下车走向写字楼，才意识到蔡徐坤没有问他什么时候下晚班。一股莫名的微妙感又一次涌上来，朱正廷忍不住回头看去，发现蔡徐坤下了车，此时他站在车边对他晃了晃手。  
那个亲昵样，不知道的人还可能真的以为他们是情侣。  
朱正廷快步走进写字楼，假装把蔡徐坤忘在了脑后。

4.他只是不自信自己的坚定

助理对于午休时间能看到朱正廷这件事，有些意外。  
朱正廷向来的习惯是在午休时间回家睡上一个小时左右，他一般不在工作室休息，因为工作室时不时会发出的吵闹声太影响他的睡眠。  
面对助理的疑惑朱正廷没有解释，就走进自己办公室关上了门。  
他深吸了一口气，走到窗户边去看街道。蔡徐坤还在阳光下，他盯着写字楼似乎在想什么。好半天后他忽然抬头，和朱正廷的视线好像是对上了。  
他们之间的距离其实隔的很远，按道理来说是完全看不清楚脸的，可朱正廷就是没来由的认为蔡徐坤看到他了。他退后几步坐到座椅后面，还没坐稳手机就响了。  
蔡徐坤的短信，说，“好好休息，午安。”  
朱正廷划过短信再看街道，蔡徐坤已经不在了。朱正廷把手机放在一旁，翻来之前蔡徐坤留下来的资料，他已经很多年没有面对一份文件失神了，这一次却直到手机的闹钟响起来，才意识到自己发呆了很长的时间。  
他从笔筒里抽出一只水性笔，在办公桌原先贴好的便签上面，落笔写下蔡徐坤三个字。  
他总觉得蔡徐坤可能认识自己，这是一种微妙的直觉，但不一定可信。毕竟像蔡徐坤这样相貌的人，若他曾有印象，定然不会忘记才对。  
这就像是第一次特殊关系结束之后他就记住了对方的模样，蔡徐坤分明是有那种轻易就让人记住的魔力的人。  
而今几次意外感觉蔡徐坤无意之间透露出来的对朱正廷的了解，让朱正廷不得不回顾自己过去的生活，去尝试有没有认识过这么一个叫蔡徐坤的人，虽然只是徒劳。  
当天晚上蔡徐坤过来接他，礼貌绅士，有办公室的小姑娘原先和他一起出来，在看到蔡徐坤的时候红了脸，后来还有偷偷在手机上向朱正廷打探情况。  
他们的律师事务所什么都好，就是禁止内部恋爱，朱正廷心知肚明这是为了工作效率的缘故，也感谢定下这个规矩的人省下了他太多的精力。而如今一人向他打探蔡徐坤，朱正廷在心里说，你们没机会啦。  
理由想来想去，除开蔡徐坤喜欢男人外，他突然意识到什么东西都可以联想到自己身上。  
隐约察觉到朱正廷在思考的蔡徐坤从前视镜里看到低垂眉眼的男人，一眼见到对方柔软的发丝，在忍住轻抚动作过后，他状似无意的提起，“爸妈说明天他们就去度蜜月。”  
蔡徐坤话中有话，内涵得光明正大。  
朱正廷太难得遇到这种不和他对口专业却还是牙尖嘴利的合作人了，在头疼之余，又不禁产生一些惺惺相惜的兴奋，正因为这点兴奋才压下了蔡徐坤话里透露的意思。  
比如说从今天开始到蔡先生和李女士蜜月回来之前，整个大房子里就只有他们两个人同居。  
同居这个词其实是过分亲密的词汇，意味着之人和另一个人或者几个人要拥有同一片相处空间，从感情上面来看，朱正廷其实并不乐意蔡徐坤和自己同居。但在李女士那般希冀的情况下，或许作为一个好儿子，和蔡徐坤兄友弟恭和和美美才是他应该干的。  
只不过朱正廷有点虚，他深知蔡徐坤对他的影响力，要不然也不会在不知道对方身份和名字的情况下和一个炮友有这般亲密的接触联系，何况他们相识本来也不是那么的美好。  
如今天这种情况来看，只能说上一句造化弄人，朱正廷扯出一个苦笑。

蔡徐坤果然是又没有问朱正廷家住在哪里，这种堪比侦探一样的知情度让朱正廷不得不怀疑蔡徐坤可能是一早就知道了他的身份。但律师的职业病告诉朱正廷的是，任何一件事没有确凿的证据前，并不可以妄下定论。  
朱正廷用绝对理智的职业态度把自己怀疑的心思压了下去，在蔡徐坤询问能不能去他家帮忙的时候，并不在状态的同意了。然后蔡徐坤立刻熄火，跟着朱正廷一起到了他现在住的房子。  
朱正廷从昨天起就没有时间回家，行李也都还没收拾，昨天收来的衣服还随意的摆在一边，他难得觉得有些不好意思，叫蔡徐坤等会。  
蔡徐坤却没在意，低低的说，“我帮哥哥一块收拾吧。”  
看他动作熟练，朱正廷也没有再叫他，起身回了房。他心里坚定自己去蔡家只是暂住，所以十几分钟下来也就收拾了一点东西，剩下的大半还是摆放在原处。  
蔡徐坤一看他只提了一个行李箱出来，就大概明白了朱正廷的想法，眸子微微眯起，却是笑着将他手里的行李箱接过了。  
朱正廷没有拒绝，在家里又走了一圈，确定重要的东西全部带上了，才也提了一个行李箱准备出门。  
这时蔡徐坤已经安置好了他刚拿下去的箱子，坐在驾驶座上悠闲的哼着歌。朱正廷坐进去，没有讲话。  
快到蔡家时蔡徐坤才提醒他，语气淡淡的问，“不用遮一下吗？”  
朱正廷愣了一下，意识到蔡徐坤指的是自己颈侧的牙印，朱正廷脸色可见的红了一下，对着前视镜整理了衣襟。  
他的身侧，蔡徐坤低笑着，是听得出的心情好。  
这样一个插曲过后，他们两到蔡家的小区时刚好到了饭点。  
起初没来过蔡家的朱正廷自然想不到蔡家竟然是住在高等住宅区，带一个庭院的那种。要不是李女士这次太真了，朱正廷可能要怀疑自家妈妈是不是被骗婚了去。  
完全不知道朱正廷在想什么的蔡徐坤看着他发呆的样子，想了想后直接帮他把安全带解开了，也把朱正廷从他的神游当中唤醒。蔡徐坤似笑非笑的看着他，朱正廷忙是移开视线，从车子的副驾驶位下车去了。  
不用上下楼去搬东西就很方便，蔡徐坤轻便的提着一只行李箱，一手打开门，迎接他们两个的是热闹的声音和通明灯火。开门的声音也没有吸引厨房正在奋做的两个中年人，还是蔡徐坤走过去问朱正廷睡哪里，才让两人知道家里小孩回来了。  
蔡先生还没来得及说什么，李女士就拿着菜刀从厨房走了出来，朱正廷脸色一白，就被叫住去做苦力做饭了。朱正廷无奈的放下自己的行李，又给了蔡徐坤一个眼神。  
蔡徐坤有点意外，“我没想到你还会做饭。”  
朱正廷：“你没想到的事情多了去了。”  
蔡徐坤相当从善如流，“我还蛮感兴趣那些我不知道的事情。”  
对话看着又要不对劲，朱正廷急忙钻进厨房里，剩下被叫出来的蔡先生看着客厅站着无事的蔡徐坤，说：“还不帮正廷把行李拿回来？不可能就这些东西吧。”  
蔡徐坤看了他爸一眼，“我帮他放房间去，所以他睡在哪里？”  
蔡家的空房间很多，但曾经父子两个都不是会带朋友回来住的性子，也没有什么特别亲近的亲戚，所以家里除了上下楼两间主卧之外，其余的房间都和毛坯房一样。  
意识到了这件事的蔡先生有些为难的皱眉，“今天也没有时间请人过来重修了，要不正廷先和你睡一个晚上？”  
蔡徐坤是有严重洁癖的人，平日别说是蔡先生，就是来帮忙打扫卫生的阿姨也从来没有进过蔡徐坤的房间，  
这会蔡先生心里还有点发虚，怕自家儿子不大懂事。谁知道这个一贯龟毛的儿子这次特别的乖，拎起朱正廷的行李就上楼去了。  
蔡先生微妙的觉得有些不对劲，在蔡徐坤下楼的时候又对他使眼色，“我和你李阿姨是认真的，你不要欺负她儿子啊。”  
蔡徐坤嗤笑一声，“你以为我多大了爸？”  
蔡先生说，“我只知道你有多混账。”  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
沉默的富家子弟想了想自己昨天干的混账事，还有决定以后还会干的事，四舍五入的默认了蔡先生的指责。  
知子女者莫过于父母，蔡先生一瞪眼，蔡徐坤立刻转身溜了。

于是等晚饭做好，刚才被折磨过的朱正廷顿时知道了这个让人崩溃的消息。他在餐桌上看着对面低眉好好吃饭的蔡徐坤，表情十足的不对劲。  
偏偏蔡先生还想着蔡徐坤那一茬，在餐桌上就又一次的对蔡徐坤发出警告，要他和朱正廷好好交流，和谐友爱，以后就是一家人了。  
蔡徐坤这次笑眯眯的答应了，说话间还用公筷给朱正廷夹了一筷子的番茄炒蛋。朱正廷看他笑得好看，应得也蛮老实，心里顿时七上八下的很了。  
没有人比他更清楚蔡徐坤的本性，何况今晚他们还要在一个房间睡觉，光是想到这个情况朱正廷就觉得腰部一酸。  
昨晚回忆汹涌而至，朱正廷僵硬的扯出一个笑，“蔡叔叔……要不我今晚还是睡客房？装修不用在意的，铺一床被子就可以了。”  
蔡徐坤抢在自家老爸开口前说，“客房没有收拾，被子也没有新的，而且指不定没有打扫干净有脏东西。正廷哥，我房间很大的，床也很大，我们两个睡也会很舒服。”  
他咬字声重的落在最后几个字上面，又强调程度又强调舒服，朱正廷心虚更深，却也坚定不能再和蔡徐坤扯上任何亲密关系了。于是他盯着青年的眼神微微笑道，“我睡相不好，怕吵着你。”  
“没关系，我床很大，不至于让你掉下去。”他亲密的调侃，和真的好像为朱正廷着想的一样。两个青年你来我往的推拒，倒是一个在蔡先生一个在李女士的心目中留下了蛮好的印象。  
最后还是三对一，李女士从来都是坑儿子的模范，最后一言定音说明天再让人来整理客房，今天就睡蔡徐坤的房间吧，还在最后像是好笑的吐槽更进了一句，我记得儿子你不是怕鬼，客房那么大又那么空，你不该怕一下？  
朱正廷只觉得背后一凉，蔡徐坤的声音也跟着响起，“所以正廷哥今晚就和我睡吧，我不怕鬼，睡相还很好。”

同床共枕这种事情，他们做的绝对不算少了，但也没有哪次要在中间隔上起码还有一人的距离。毕竟蔡徐坤的床如他所说的那般大，两个人一起睡下后还有让朱正廷到处滚的空间。  
他们原来做够也不常背对着睡，反而会像情侣一样挨着，有时候朱正廷睡进了蔡徐坤的怀里，第二天醒来的时候小心翼翼的退开，也有时候蔡徐坤会先离开，留下半边冷掉的床铺。  
建立在陌生基础上的特殊关系总归比现在的尴尬局面好得多，冷风从他们中间的钻进来，两人的后背都是冰凉的。在这样的情况下，两人也没办法好好睡觉。  
终于朱正廷忍不住转了个身，问道：“你家真的就没有新的被子了吗？”  
蔡徐坤也转过来，和他面对面的对视了一会后，说：“没有新的，就算是有被子，也都在我爸的房间。”  
朱正廷只能再不甘心的转回去看着陌生的房间，在心里想着忍过这一晚上就好。但蔡徐坤忽然的从后面抱住了他，他的呼吸还落在朱正廷的颈侧。  
晚上做晚饭时才被李女士询问过一番的朱正廷浑身一僵，反应有些大的拍开了他的手。  
“我说过昨晚最后一次了吧。”朱正廷语气很严肃的强调。  
先前他在厨房帮忙做晚饭的时候，李女士就好像敏锐的察觉到了他高领衬衣下面有的东西。于是她状似随意的多问了几句朱正廷最近的生活情况。  
朱正廷打从发现自己的性向之后就没有打算告诉母亲，生怕不小心就会给孩子气的母亲造成伤害，而今更是不会告诉母亲，以免他担心的最坏结局会出现。  
朱正廷只能半真半假的糊弄过去，但他也知道下一次恐怕就没有这么简单可以应付母亲了。  
朱正廷在认真的想着自己还有多少对女性产生情感的可能性，毕竟年少的时候他也曾经有很欣赏的女孩，也和所有愣头青一样，干过少年暗恋的事情。  
但不管有多少可能性，最先和蔡徐坤断绝关系就是最重要的。蔡徐坤是他的心之所向的理想型，即便他不能承认也不想承认。  
“你说过，我没说。”蔡徐坤低声道，“朱正廷，你明明知道我的意思。”  
他第二遍重复讲出自己的心意，带着一股近乎少年模样的执拗，他的眼睛在黑夜里看不清，表情也看不清。可就是有那种执念，能够感染的到朱正廷。  
朱正廷忽然明白自己为什么一定要逃开蔡徐坤，因为他没有自信，没有自信在蔡徐坤的喜欢下，保持他坚持的不相恋。  
意识到这点的朱正廷手脚顿时冰凉了，他从蔡徐坤怀里挣脱，扯过外套披上，就轻声打开蔡徐坤的房间门钻了出去。  
蔡徐坤手背挡住自己的眼睛，难得的露出茫然的表情来。

5.喜你为疾，药石无医

要谈造化弄人，他想他比朱正廷有资格多了。他哪里是不知道朱正廷在顾忌什么，他只是真的一点都不甘心罢了，为什么世界上这么多人，偏偏是他的父亲和朱正廷的母亲重组了家庭。  
又为什么，偏偏在他打算说出自己的心里话的时候，这件事发生了。  
蔡徐坤认识朱正廷，远在朱正廷知道蔡徐坤之前。  
第一次见到朱正廷的时候，他们两个甚至都还是学生。只不过一个是大学生，一个是考研生。他们是一个大学的人，专业不相同，所以彼此没有在学校碰见过。  
但蔡徐坤认识朱正廷。  
只因为他在学校留下的一直没有被打破的纪录，校际辩论赛、论文讲坛还有真枪实弹以实习生身份在法庭上成功的经济审判案。那个时候吸引蔡徐坤的是朱正廷的名气和实力，有一种类似敬佩的情绪。  
后来他们遇见是在朱正廷实习的事务所，带朱正廷的是当时事务所的大律师。但朱正廷以实习生身份打官司成功之后，他的实力也被重视起来，事务所的老板给他也配了一个单独的办公室，还有一个小型的休息室。  
说是遇见，其实只是单方面罢了。  
蔡徐坤当时刚从国外谈过一个case回来，打算找信息技术这方面很擅长的朋友细细讨论一下盈利渠道的时候，知道了对方正在律师事务所的消息，也知道对方正在等朱正廷出门吃饭。  
于是他没有过多的思考，就询问了能不能去事务所找他。  
这当然是可以的，不仅如此，朱正廷还借出了自己的休息室，让他们可以先讨论问题。蔡徐坤到的时候，朱正廷不在他的办公室，但尤长靖在。  
两人讨论得七七八八，越说越觉得可以大赚一笔。蔡徐坤谈完这件事后就没了别的要紧事，但朱正廷还没有回来。  
尤长靖找朱正廷是有正事，也不好留下蔡徐坤和他们一块出去吃饭。蔡徐坤看出了他的局促，于是体贴的说明自己刚回国还没倒时差要回去睡觉，这让尤长靖有点愧疚，于是起身送他出去。  
在出办公室的时候，他又想起来什么似的，神秘的问，“你要不要去看一下你们学校出名的那个法学系校草。”  
“朱正廷吗？”蔡徐坤明知故问。  
“对，正廷。”尤长靖点点头，“就怕你到时候颠覆对他传奇事件的世界观。”  
“怎么说？”蔡徐坤有些好奇。  
“他离职前还有最后一个案子，和他的指导老师起了一点意见上的不合，据说是去找他老师吵架去了。”  
“……”蔡徐坤不得不承认，尤长靖的一席话让他对朱正廷的兴趣到了更高的一个期待。以至于当他看到朱正廷那般符合他心目中那个理想形象的时候，他费了好大劲才移开视线。  
隔着一层玻璃虽然听不见朱正廷在说什么，但那个尚还年轻，却面色沉着的律师形象，已经先一步让他动心。他曾经也在视频影音里看过朱正廷辩论会和演讲，但或许是人声太多，远没有亲眼所见来的有感觉。  
后来，他开始不断的去了解朱正廷。就像一个渴望掌握新知识的好学者，所有被冠上和朱正廷有关的消息，他都怀抱期待。  
可以说他对他一见钟情，也可以说他对他日久生情。  
于是第二次的见面也有一天如约而至。

这一次没有那么规矩，也没有那么严谨。酒吧五光十色的霓虹灯下，年轻的律师换下了他的包装，略显成熟的穿衣风格和酒吧声色十分相衬，但他却没有点过酒。  
朱正廷这样好看的人，自然不是只有蔡徐坤一人发现。过去找他搭讪的男男女女都很多，但他没有接受过任何一个人，正因为这样，长此以往下来，反而让很多人对他都起了浓厚的兴趣。  
也有了找麻烦的人。  
逼酒这种事在你情我愿的这种地方其实显得很没品，朱正廷也是同样用和蔡徐坤相同的理解态度回复站在他面前的好几个人的。  
旁观的人不动声色的退开，不愿意这种祸事落在自己身上，蔡徐坤就是这时站在了朱正廷身边。  
朱正廷选择和他离开的理由也没有别的，只不过是对比周围，蔡徐坤是最好的选择罢了。  
他却从来不知道，一朝相遇，很多事情就冥冥之中有了定数，是往后抵死缠绵的情分，是因果。  
回忆一场感情由来没有用上多久，蔡徐坤也小床轻声打开了自己的房门，后来他在一楼的沙发上找到了将自己蜷在一起睡着的朱正廷。  
即便是夏天，睡在沙发上也不会太舒服。蔡徐坤小声的走过去，但还是被朱正廷发现了。后者在黑暗中睁开眼睛，盯着蔡徐坤看。  
“回我房间去睡吧，我打地铺。”蔡徐坤没有被吓到，轻声告诉他，“你睡在这里，明天早上我爸早起要说我了。”  
“不用。”朱正廷很快就拒绝了。  
“我不会怎么再勉强你做不乐意的事。”蔡徐坤保证。  
“不是这个原因。”朱正廷闷声道，表情变得有些复杂。他只是单纯的在拒绝蔡徐坤的任何邀请，想试图减弱蔡徐坤对他的吸引力。  
“阿姨看到会问你原因吧，你要让她担心你和我关系不好吗？”蔡徐坤观察朱正廷太久，清楚的知道他的习惯爱好和一切软肋。其中，他的母亲一定占据了很重要的位置。  
果然，在听到蔡徐坤的理由之后，朱正廷没有再一口回绝。他起身抱着原本放在沙发上的枕头坐起来，想了十几秒后，踩着鞋站起来了。  
“你也别打地铺，冷。”他走过蔡徐坤身边，轻声道，“一起睡吧，又不是没有睡过。”  
第二天他们没有多余的话可以说，至少在单纯以蔡徐坤朱正廷两人身份做兄弟时，没什么能说的话。  
蔡徐坤不逼紧了，他知道朱正廷不能逼，这人看上去一副好善温和的模样，逼急了反骨就跳出来，越是向着不想的地方去。  
蔡徐坤决定循序渐进，便一开始就很上心的给家里找了装修队去帮朱正廷搞房间。一边从通讯录里把那个名字的电话给发了过去，让装修队找他参考意见。

朱正廷习惯性在工作室把手机静音，在开会的时候，他更会记得静音。等装修工电话终于被接通的时候，装修的那个设计师已经根据蔡徐坤发过来的户居图片，设计出一套大致草图了。  
甲方就是金主爸爸，这点职业素养在各个领域都一样适用，朱正廷听着对面客气的问他打算怎么装修房子，语气委婉一点都不像被挂了十几次电话的人。  
朱正廷感到不好意思，难得在工作时间抽空出来解决私事，然后再一想，就知道是谁在后头操作。  
他好几次点开蔡徐坤的联系对话框，又默默的在打了一大段话删掉。  
这种感觉有点微妙，像是分了手后还怀念过去的人，想和前男友说点什么，却不知道要说什么。四舍五入算下，一张床睡了这么久，安排一个男友身份也是可以的，但他们哪里能有结果。  
晚上他没那么快回去，回去也是和蔡徐坤对对眼，还不如和朋友约出去玩了再回家，也希望能错过时间。  
他没有去惯常的那个酒吧，怕一下就招来蔡徐坤。  
他和蔡徐坤混在一起久了，也挺长时间没出来猎艳。有熟人听说他今天出门，还不去往常地方，都好像很懂的明白他们正廷哥是被追急了。  
朱正廷心说，哪不是吗？  
这操蛋的缘分，被追还追的这么近，隔两步就可以上床。他想，要不是自己根正苗红，还真想就跨了那一步过去，他们偷偷上完，还能当个炮友。  
但哪里可以。  
蔡徐坤的心思他拎得门清，自己又没得那个想法。他俩说熟不算太熟，说不认识又显得太过冷血，他做不到渣男作风吊着一个人在死树上面。  
他总觉得，现在他俩这合伙家庭，总要有个人留个后不是？  
他想的多，就一头闷着一直在给自己灌酒，来搭讪的几个都被拒绝了。  
有人离开前还要说他一句没劲，来酒吧找乐子不干就算了还摆脸色。朱正廷平时不太在意这种话的，他一直觉得大家都是成年人了，你情我愿才是硬道理，酸算是什么理。  
今天他可能是真的醉了，周围霓虹闪烁分不清在哪，气头上来年少的一点暴脾气就上来了。等蔡徐坤找到酒吧的时候，就见朱正廷衣服撩到手腕，露出皓白的一段小臂。  
他的脚下散着破碎的玻璃酒瓶。人也不知道是真醉了还是一半的晕晕乎乎，没把人家开瓢，但也打了个半残。  
蔡徐坤想了一会，觉得自己真要打架的话可能打不过朱正廷。  
于是他隔着很远的距离喊他的名字。  
周围已经没有多少人声了，刚才一顿打架散开了不少，还在的都是他这种和当事人有关系的。  
被打的那个人骂骂咧咧的坐在地上，酒味冲天，反观朱正廷即便好几瓶酒下肚，模样也是好看的。  
蔡徐坤的声音醉鬼也听出来了，手里还剩的一半玻璃瓶放下，迷蒙着眼神看向蔡徐坤。他皮肤本来就白，这时白里透红，挑个眼不刻意摆谱都勾人。蔡徐坤走近他，掐着他的腰用上了力道，把朱正廷搞得浑身不舒服。  
蔡徐坤咬着他的耳朵，危险的压低了声音，“能耐了？会打架了，嗯？”  
那个疑音勾了火，带着一点都不符合白日蔡徐坤的表现，听得朱正廷腿软，内心脏话跑个没完。  
他留了一张赔偿的支票放在吧台上，然后一手扶着朱正廷站在原地，掷地有声，“我家这位平常好脾气，动手这一定是看不过，支票放在这赔偿的是酒吧，其他人别沾。要不然也一定有办法查的到。”  
蔡徐坤近些年都在办实业，藏着家里土豪资产自己从小职工做起，但这不代表没人认得蔡小少爷。蔡小少爷没出国之前，那也是一霸王，整条街打下来谁敢惹他？人格魅力和钱一起挂钩，是挺出名的一人。  
市里几个要动关系地方的人都是他朋友，基本是可以在市里横着走的人。  
虽说几年海外生活似乎磨平了蔡徐坤的锐气，这也不代表就真的能把蔡徐坤当病猫了。他敢在这市里走不报名字，放别人身上又有几个人敢。  
等他带着朱正廷离开，才有人在惊异后把他的身份和蔡徐坤对上，有人怜悯的看了一眼被朱正廷打了的男人，只觉得他们撞到硬茬。

且不说他人要怎么内心纠结，蔡徐坤是真想和朱正廷算账。  
他可以忍受朱正廷多想，那也要一人独处或者在稳定环境想，天知道朱正廷去别的酒吧的消息从别人那里传进他耳朵的时候，蔡徐坤那一下想把朱正廷压回床上操的心都有了。  
可他怕朱正廷起来怪他。  
小蔡少难得怕谁，也是一颗心全落在一人身上才能任朱正廷揉捏心脏，捣碎了一样痴心，药石无医。  
蔡徐坤给他系上安全带，这是上次他们车震过的那辆车，虽然换了皮面也改不了曾经的证据，蔡徐坤心猿意马，心说最好有种什么洗脑药。  
一颗药丸下去，让朱正廷乖乖跳上他的床。  
伦理道德那种东西他放的绝对不会比朱正廷重，反正他爹一早就说他是混账东西，从他出国之前说到现在，那坐实混账东西这个说法，也没什么不好。  
蔡徐坤在红绿灯的岔路口，测速摄像头的闪烁下，虔诚的吻在朱正廷的额头上。醉鬼不安分的乱动，微长的额发划过他的侧脸，睡熟了还是一样招人。  
蔡徐坤的手搭在方向盘上，努力克制不要把朱正廷弄醒。

6.谁说只有小王子驯养了狐狸

等到家又是一阵折磨，怕朱正廷穿着外衣睡得不舒服，蔡徐坤要给睡梦里的他换好睡衣。  
他一边小心的怕把朱正廷吵醒，一边又是因为喜欢而出现的正常生理反应。等好不容易帮朱正廷换好了睡衣，他也出了一身汗。  
急忙的冲了一个冷水澡，他拿着毛巾按在头发上随意的撸了几下就松开，随后他摸到手机，对睡梦中的朱正廷拍了几张照，才出房间去解决今晚过度张狂的问题。  
周锐好久没接到小蔡少的消息，这下才知道原来是家里有人，所以收心了。蔡徐坤的意思他哪里还不明白，就是要让所有兄弟都知道他们蔡哥有心上人了，客气一点。  
周锐的办事能力蔡徐坤及其放心，再扯皮几句之后就断了通讯。他处理了几个文件发给直系上司，才又起草了之前就有想法的离职信。  
蔡爸爸蜜月旅行不定归期，公司还是需要有一个人拎得清，蔡徐坤出来历练也已经有挺久的了，他打算等这次和朱正廷合作完了案子，就回到他应有的轨道上来。

离职理由陈述清楚，蔡徐坤再一次拿到手机的时候发现了意外情况。  
许久不联系的尤长靖已经一连给他发了好多条消息，蔡徐坤连解锁都不用，就知道这些消息肯定和朱正廷有关。  
他微微勾起嘴角，想的是周锐果然办事能力非凡，轻轻松松就让他钓上了最想钓的鱼。  
蔡徐坤心情颇好，盖上电脑重回房间去了。  
朱正廷宿醉一夜醒来就感觉全身不舒服，汗湿透了衣服还落在床单被子上，有种黏黏的感觉。  
他昨天喝断片了，在拎起玻璃酒瓶后的所有事都只有那么依稀的印象，再想一会就头疼。  
揉着脑袋坐起来，才发现这是蔡徐坤的房间。  
一面之缘的房间也能让他够惦记，他想自己昨晚肯定给蔡徐坤招惹了很大的麻烦，刚冒出的一点愧疚还没来得及发酵呢，又从喝酒源头一看，蔡徐坤就没有什么值得被原谅的价值了。  
朱正廷好不舒服的踩下床，出门看到蔡徐坤竟然没去上班。他再想了想，发觉今天好像是周末，要不然他也不会在昨天跑去酒吧玩。但蔡徐坤还是很忙，他坐在沙发上捧着笔记本电脑打字，还挺心无杂念的。  
朱正廷盯着他看了好一会，微妙的把这些天记忆中的不断出现的蔡徐坤形象做比对，突然提炼出了一点让他感觉特别动心的部分。一颗心脏七上八下的，窜得朱正廷心慌。  
蔡徐坤这才发现了他，视线在他没穿鞋的脚上看过，又转到上半身的睡衣。  
“没去你的房间找睡衣，就给你换了我的衣服。”  
“谢谢。”朱正廷干巴巴的道，“我房间装好了吗？我可以进去洗澡？”  
“先去我房间的浴室吧。”蔡徐坤看了一眼时间，淡淡的开口，“和装修队约好了九点开工，现在应该快到了。”  
朱正廷点点头，又钻回房间里。

独栋装修的好处是不用担心打扰邻居，但房子里面的声音肯定是无比大的。他们平时忙着工作，兴趣真的没有什么，也就只有再趁着周末继续工作打发时间。  
在噪声之下朱正廷被影响得有些多，反观旁边蔡徐坤，像是丝毫没有被影响到一样，正常的交接工作。  
朱正廷和他现在其实谈得上合作关系，之前委托谈的七八成有余，只差法庭的时间出来，就能够开庭。  
朱正廷起先已经很详细的浏览过蔡徐坤拿进工作室的资料了，是最基础的经济案，他打过很多，还没碰上一次失败的。  
于是他干脆停下单方面消磨时间的走心，和蔡徐坤一起盯着他现在公司的报表数据。  
在不认识之前只称身体契合，认识之后更多的人格魅力捧上来，两个同样优秀的执行者惺惺相惜是太有可能。  
在噪音里他们轻声说话是彼此听不见的，于是干脆不交流，但浏览的速度恰到好处，理解的程度似乎也没差。  
等一轮声音过去，朱正廷去房间确定装修样品，蔡徐坤才远远的看着他背影一眼，心里更坚定除了朱正廷之外应当没有别人可以和他更有亲密关系了。  
他上网和万能网友求助了这个问题，在一系列不靠谱的答案中，有心勾引这个提议深得他心。  
蔡徐坤闷骚了好多年，觉得就是要来碰一个朱正廷，把这些年压抑的本性全部解放出来。  
他决定好好筹划一下可行性，于是连带着接下来几天都很忙碌。但多忙他也会去接朱正廷下班，自从知道朱正廷没有车之后，他就自觉当上了这个司机。然后在这点路上的时间里，彼此交换说上几句话。  
一到家他们就如同进入楚河汉界，除了必要的晚饭时间外，剩下的时间都各自待在房间里，宛如两个同居的陌生人。他们打相识以来从没有这么生分过，朱正廷在一边庆幸的同时，一边压抑住了往上冒的失落。  
而有智者，早在很久很久之前就说：世上藏不住的事情有三件——咳嗽、贫穷还有爱。  
很多苗头自以为压抑下来的情感，在暗无天日的情况下也可以茁壮成长，只待阳光倾泻下一隅，钻出来似乎就是整个真相宇宙。

朱正廷接到电话来接蔡徐坤时，是从工作室出发打滴滴去的包厢。  
蔡徐坤没有去接他下班，只发了短信说可能今晚很晚回去，就像是和家里人交代行踪，最初朱正廷觉得别扭还曾想过当做没看见。后来又一想觉得自己和蔡徐坤其实本就是亲戚关系，怀着这样明显是借口的方式，心安理得的当了太久的局外人。  
如今猎人一朝收网，猎物咬着饵钩，心甘情愿的跳入陷阱里。  
朱正廷到楼底下的时候给蔡徐坤发短信，也不知道是因为没看到还是什么的，蔡徐坤一直都没回消息。  
其实蔡徐坤也有在一开始就把包厢信息发过来，但朱正廷觉得自己是不可以越界去接触再多的蔡徐坤的。  
他又多发了几次短信，蔡徐坤还是没得回复。朱正廷没辙了，改成打电话，电话过去几次一直是长占线的忙音。朱正廷醒了醒神，觉得好久没有体验过反复拨通一个电话的滋味了。  
蔡徐坤当真是预谋，把朱正廷看得清清楚楚，知道他不会就这么回去，甚至可能在最终上楼去。  
任何的事情发生都会有一条看不见的导火索。  
铺在路上的燃料是基于了解之上的布置，猎人放下了火把，等待猝然而至的爆炸。  
朱正廷被服务员带着微笑领进了房间里，看见了坐在蔡徐坤身边的一男一女。年轻的男孩女孩恨不得眼神沾在他的身上，蔡徐坤面不改色的坐在原地，看上去还挺清醒的。  
他的意外闯入并没有引起什么波澜，就像所有人都知道他会来一样。蔡徐坤在这时开口说，“不好意思，家里人找我。”  
圈里人自从上次周锐放出消息，已经大半都知道蔡少爷心有所属，朱正廷又被冠上家里人三个字，就像平白坐实外人眼中打上蔡徐坤的标签，朱正廷尴尬的笑了笑，和蔡徐坤一块出了包厢门。  
走廊上有带着微笑的服务员，他礼貌询问卫生间在哪，随后指路的却还是成了蔡徐坤。  
两人先后离开了有监控的地方，终于蔡徐坤绷不住，本来还显得红润的脸色好似一瞬苍白下来，他手搭上了朱正廷的手腕，用力的扯过。朱正廷一转头就看到他的脸色，只觉得一股莫名的心痒略过，想了想后，他抬起手轻轻的在蔡徐坤的后背拍了拍。  
“你喝很多酒了？”朱正廷没有闻到很浓的酒味，但从脸色看得出蔡徐坤的不舒服，他担心的问上一句，得来蔡徐坤虚弱的叹气，“香水的味道我有点过敏。”  
朱正廷几乎是马上就想起来包厢里的那两个人，在相似感情的驱动性下，朱正廷干巴巴的提议，“你可以和人换个座位？”  
“哎。”蔡徐坤露出好无奈的表情看着他，“你见过哪个打关系的酒宴还能容你宾主换位的。”  
朱正廷噔时沉默了。  
“不过其实我有一个想法，只看哥哥你愿不愿意配合了。”他喊哥哥，语调不紧不慢，带着刻意勾人的那种味。朱正廷看不得他难受，依稀猜到了蔡徐坤的想法是什么。  
他想起就在几分钟前从蔡徐坤嘴里吐出的家里人。中国文化博大精深之处都显出来，朱正廷感觉自己像站在了悬崖边缘。  
前是山风，后是猛兽。  
朱正廷闭眼深吸了口气，再睁开时已经有了觉悟，他亲昵的捏上蔡徐坤的脸，在苍白的皮肤上留下一道红横。  
他们两个都知道朱正廷的选择意味着什么，家里人把再婚兄弟的身份和他们双向共情摆在同一个天秤上面。朱正廷大可以坚持己见偏向自己认定的兄弟去，然后旁观蔡徐坤过敏脸色苍白无力。  
但他有点难受，又有点生气。难受在蔡徐坤的不舒服，生气在蔡徐坤下套还要把自己放进去当饵料。  
猎人猎物是同时掉进了陷阱里面，没有人可以救他们，只有他们。  
朱正廷跟着蔡徐坤重新回到包厢，很客气的落后一步，没有刻意的压低声音，就看向了原本坐在蔡徐坤右手边的小姑娘。  
“不好意思。”他说，语气还挺客气的，“能不能请你站起来，这个位置我要了。”  
蔡徐坤淡笑不语，看着朱正廷一手插兜，另一手放在椅背上。好似隔着时光忽然回到初次动心的阶段，有一种情愫像气泡一样上窜冒泡，吐得他内心慰贴。  
朱正廷的勇敢戳中了他的心肺，教他心里眼里全部都剩下一个人。

等酒后散去，两人留在最后。朱正廷没有驾照，蔡徐坤喝了酒，今夜上头的不是酒而是情，蔡徐坤抓着朱正廷的腕子，好似怕他就是虚影一场。  
朱正廷好生哄他，“你放轻些，我手好疼。”  
朱正廷虽是北方人，却不知道是不是后来在南方生活太久，尾音已经染上南方的语调。压低声音说话时带着他不自知的一点嗲意，像猫爪一样挠得蔡徐坤心尖发麻。  
他说：“哥哥，我想要你。”  
是万分直白的求欢，青年眉眼间故作无辜单纯竟还有几分像样，朱正廷万分觉得自己可能是滤镜太厚。但不得不承认的是，他还真的不见得能在蔡徐坤这么直白的求欢下保持坚定。  
于是连抵抗都没几秒就顺其自然，他们打车回家，手心紧握在一起。  
从玄关热情就都跑了出来，蔡徐坤把他按在门上接吻，一手拉高他的手腕锁在冰凉的墙壁上。蔡徐坤今天为了应酬穿的是西装，而朱正廷出门匆忙，难得一身常服。此时有种意外身份对调的微妙感，蔡徐坤向他索吻，温热的呼吸落在他的耳畔。  
他知道这一步走下去就没有回头路了。他和蔡徐坤都不年轻了，做任何决定前都没有人逼迫，真实的选择发自内心，每个人的脚步只会走向自己选定的终点。  
本该安分系在领口的领带摇身一变成了限制自由的刑具，也不知蔡徐坤如何做的，就轻松将朱正廷的手缠住绑在了身后。  
他们原来经历中鲜少有玩弄的成分，那些藏在蔡徐坤心里真实的恶趣味也就无人问津。而他现在遇到一个可以让他解放一切本性的人，他知道朱正廷不会躲不会逃。  
他喜欢的这个耀眼的人啊，是一个看上去就倔强要死的小孩。  
于是他也像找到了新鲜玩具的幼童，打算用他最喜欢的方式，带朱正廷体会一场从未经历过的风景。  
“哥哥，我们玩点刺激的好不好。”他低声贴着朱正廷的耳朵呢喃，是淬了蜜的情意，让人生不出拒意。朱正廷还没有意识清醒，就发现自己不知何时点下头。而蔡徐坤露出得逞的微笑，眼角挑起就是勾人的一片春色。  
朱正廷不由感叹，真的这才是本质的衣冠禽兽。  
他被带进了蔡徐坤的房间，床头柜被打开露出里面的道具。朱正廷还被绑着双手，也安分的没有去挣脱，但看到这些被拿出来的道具，他还是忍不住皱眉。  
蔡徐坤就像他肚子里的蛔虫，朱正廷一皱眉他就猜测到原因，于是干脆的道：“都是全新没有用过的道具，这几天才买回来。哥哥若是不相信，结束了后给你看订单。”  
他总是懂朱正廷的，不会做得太过分，却叫朱正廷要明白。他好不容易布下了这么一个局，只想牢牢困住他的爱人。

“哥哥，你不可以再退后了。”最后他在说这句话时，讲成了气音，与其说是在和朱正廷说话，不如说更像自言自语。他掐狠了朱正廷的腰，带着一点自己都不察觉到的后怕。  
“我……我不会的。”朱正廷顺着他的话安抚着说。  
他能感受到蔡徐坤的喜欢，是他从未想过的深到入髓，只对他，像一枚长钉，嵌进他的骨缝里，无法拔出。  
是彻头彻尾的喜欢，也是藏不住的在乎。

END


End file.
